emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Scripture
|chinese_title = 空书 |status = Exists |era = !0-#1713 |type = !Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures |current_owner = ! *Li Qiye#1122 *Little Autumn#1153 |former_owner = ! *Buddhist Burial Plateau#296 *:Nihility Temple * --few mantras#227 *Thousand Emperors Gate--part of it#229 |first_appearance = 227-Mentioned |history = Origin The Space Scripture is one of the Nine Grand Heavenly Scriptures. Thousand Emperors Gate The Thousand Emperors Gate obtained a small part of the . Buddhist Burial Plateau The full was is possession of the Buddhist Burial Plateau's Nihility Temple. Current Era Li Qiye won the in the bet againtst the Nihility Temple's monks. |description = |properties = The allows the user to control space and has four chapters: World Creation (创世界) This chapter can create entire new world. Immortal Emperors could open new spaces and create small worlds, like the Evil Infested Ridge, but when this art is cultivated to its peak, one could create a space as big as the Mortal Emperor World. Furthermore, this space could accept everything, including any existence, item, force and even new life could be born one day. Space Control (控制空间) This chapter contains the greatest part of the space techniques: * Banishment (放逐): A technique to exile someone to a shallow dimensional space, but a Godking could easily make their way back. * Deep Dimensional Space or Deep Space (深层次元): A technique to exile someone to a deeper dimensional level, only a cultivator unimaginably powerful or extremely adept at spatial construction could find their way back. * Portal Summoning (传送): A technique to open a portal and move across any space and time without needing any refined jades. * Teleportation or Shifting (转移): A technique that allows to jump from one space to another. * Spatial Channel (空间通道): An advanced technique of teleportation. It is more direct, stable, and durable compared to other methods. It could be used to deliver large objects or even entire legions. * Space Connection (空间驳接): A technique even more advanced than Spatial Channels. It could connect everything in two different spaces instead of act as bridge between two places. * Space Correction (空间纠正) * Displaced Space (空间错位): A technique that creates an unreachable gap of one or several different spaces. Even if you can see the person standing mere inches away it can't be reached. * Displaced Space (空间换位): A technique that allows to swap positions in space. * Space Displacement (空间位移): A technique that moves things to a different place. * Space Shifting (空间挪移): A technique that shifts space. It moves things to a different place in a more complex way. * Space Sealing (空间封锁): A technique that creates a containment to trap things inside. * Space Removal (空间剥离): A technique that removes an item or an entire sphere away from the main space and trap it in a smaller zone. * Space Quarantine (空间隔离): A technique that further separates a zone from the main space. If one wasn’t strong enough, they would never be able to make their way back. * Space Closure (空间封锁): A technique that allows to seal off a space. It creates an invisible wall in all directions. * Space Shackle (空间枷锁): A technique that renders its victim unable to move. Moreover, it was omnipresent, there was no escaping once sealed. *''' Visual Phenomenon Space (空间异象) Parallelism (平行对称) This chapter allows to create a mirror space that copy the real world. * '''Symmetrical Dimension or Parallel Space (对称次元): A technique that creates a mirror copy of enemies and their techniques. Inside this space escape is impossible, if enemies try to fight they will face their own attacks. Of course if someone doesn't attack nor escape this technique loses all its offensive power. * Parallel Dislocation (平行错位): A more advanced version of the previous technique that could move that solves its weakness. Cryptic Space (绝隐空间) This chapter allows to hide anything from everyone, even the heavens wouldn’t be able to detect it. adapted to it, creating suitable arts for the new cultivation system and getting a new name: Myriad Worlds (万界): It can create millions of worlds in a one's hands and shot them. The impact has a terrible force. }} }}